


Ache

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Pre-Slash, will cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal Advent.<br/>Bedelia's question makes Will realize something he thought he had long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

“But do you ache for him?”

When Bedelia had said it, he’d brushed it off thinking it was yet another jab to aggravate him. She’d always seemed to love rubbing him the wrong way with cutting remarks during their “appointments”. Though when he made his way back home on the highway the words kept turning over again and again in his head. He felt himself fade into the years he spent away from Hannibal; there had always been a tug deep in his chest even when he had sworn he hated the man. It was always there deep inside him pulling outward as if Hannibal had tied a string into his ribs and connected it to his own. Wherever Hannibal went Will seemed to get pulled along. Most days he could ignore it like a strained muscle, other days he felt he couldn’t get out of bed it hurt so much.

God some days he downright _ached_ because of it, because of Hannibal.

Will gasped loud and harsh in the silent car, hands shaking he jerked the wheel to the right cutting of two cars as he made his way to the of the road. Slamming the brakes, a dirt cloud rising up to engulf the car, Will cannot control his breathing. His breath coming to him in deep ragged pulls, tears sting his eyes as the truth of Bedelia’s question hits him all at once. He covers his face with his hands and rocks in the driver’s seat, sobbing, all this time he thought what he felt was just leftover pain and resentment. Now though, he realized that when he said he had forgiven Hannibal he’d actually meant it, and now he wanted Hannibal, wanted him like nothing before. Wiping his tears, Will brings his breathing back under control and starts the car back up. Nodding his head to himself, he knows that in this moment his fleeting fantasy starts stitching itself into an actual plan. He knows what he has to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
